Srange Entity
by Retroformer108
Summary: Ashley and Armen are sucked into Minecraft. But it's not like other times. This time, a very real threat is threatening both worlds. It's up to them and their friends with Notch's help to defeat Herobrine and Entity303 before this comes a very dire time for everyone, Minecraftian or human.
**This isn't a normal getting sucked into a game story. This is one with a very strange twist. Read and enjoy!
-**

 **Ashley POV**

I booted up my computer and stretched as it finished. I yawned. It had been a tiring day of school. I opened Minecraft and opened OBS so I could start recording some videos for the day. I had three videos I needed to get done, two for today and one for tomorrow. I wasn't going to be there tomorrow so I was going to make a video for tomorrow so my subscribers could have something to watch. I was a little worried, though. Recently on the news were reports of kids suddenly disappearing after booting up their Minecraft on a certain server. It was Mineplex. I never played on it, so I was fine, I hoped. Boy was I wrong.

My Skype beeped so I answered. "Hey, Ashley. You ready to record?" my best friend, Armen, asked. "Yeah, let's do it." I said. I set up my face-cam and logged on to Hypixel. Everyone started to swarm around me so I flew above them. I hit E and went over to my recording software. "Ready when you are, Armen." I said as his Minecraft player appeared next to me. "You do the intro." he said. I nodded and hit record. I went back over to my Minecraft and went out of my inventory. "Hey guys! GamerGirl108 here with xikroniccz for some Sky Wars!" I said. Armen gave a whoop and he started the party. I was teleported to our first game map. "So, how have you been, Armen? It's been a while." I said as I looted the chests. "Yeah, I've been sick recently so I haven't been able to record much. Sorry about that, guys. There was a flu going around school and I caught it so I was out for almost a week." he said. "Man, that was some illness." I said as I went into my inventory to switch chestplates. Eggs were firing at me but I just went below to avoid getting hit off. "Yeah, so anyways, have you heard the recent news?" Armen asked as he got a kill. "Yeah, I know. Mineplex is somehow sucking people into their game. It's very strange. I never play Mineplex so I believe I'm safe from it. Armen, you were on it a few days ago, huh?" I said. "Yeah, I was playing some Dragon Escape. I actually heard someone scream as they fell into the lava at the hell map. I wasn't screaming." he said. "Wow, that is really weird." I said. He nodded. I got a kill and suddenly a bright light filled my screen. "Uh, what's going on?!" I yelled. Armen was yelling. My vision went dark.

I groaned as I woke up. I blinked a few times, expecting to wake up in my desk chair. I got up but there was grass under me. I looked down at my hands and saw the finger-less gloves my Minecraft character... wore. I gasped. "I'm inside Minecraft!" I yelled. "Ashley? You there?" I heard Armen ask. "Armen, you need to come to my house now." I said. "Okay, I'm on my way." he said and I heard him run out of his room. It took about a half hour for him to get there. "Ashley?" he asked. "Inside Minecraft!" I yelled. He ran to the computer. "How?!" he asked. "I have no clue. A bright light filled my screen and I blacked out. I woke up here." I said. The same light started to appear. "Duck!" I yelled. He quickly ducked out of sight and the light disappeared. "Uh, what was that?" he asked. "That's what sucked me in. You have to post this video." I said. He nodded and ended my recording. "Don't bother with any editing. Just post it now." I said. I heard him typing and heard screams. I turned around. I saw a foe of every Minecraft player. I tried to back up but I couldn't. So my player was still tuned to my keyboard. That was weird. He landed to my right. I shook in fear. His pale white eyes found mine. My player skin had one white eye and one red eye. Strangely, in real life, I had the same. I just pretended I was half blind. I actually wasn't. He started towards me. That same light came from behind him. "Armen! Duck!" I yelled. He ducked again and the light went away. He continued to type up the video description. "Okay, it's uploading." he said. "Good. We have to let the other players now about this threat." I said. More screams came from the parkour. "Armen, I need you to press the W key. I need to head to the parkour." I said. "What? You're still linked to the keyboard?" he asked. "Yes." I said. I felt the movement and sprinted to the parkour. I jumped down and saw the other menace. His red eyes were very unnerving. He spotted me and stopped torturing the player. She fell into the void. I only hoped she appeared back at the portal. "Armen, double tap space." I said. He did and I was flying. I flew closer but he shot a beam of light at me. It hit my red eye and I fell into the void. Everything seemed to hurt. I could barely hear Armen yelling. I grimaced and flew back up. I landed but fell to my knees in the grass. I panted. Armen was yelling into the screen. It was weird having one eye seeing Minecraft and the other seeing my bedroom. I panted as the pain passed. My eye was hurting. I fell on my side and saw them both standing over me. "Is she the one?" Herobrine asked as my vision blurred in and out. "Yes, take her." Entity 303 said. "No!" Armen yelled. The light came back. I couldn't muster the strength to yell. I heard him yelling as he was sucked in as well. His Minecraft player appeared in my lobby and he ran over. "Please, just let her go." he said. He got in front of me. "Out of our way, player." Herobrine said and punched him in the gut. He flew over me and hit the edge of the portal. "No!" I yelled, trying to get up. I got to my feet but was really unstable. I flew up and tried to escape them. Entity 303 shot the same beam and hit my red eye again. I fell to the ground with a loud thump and rolled before bumping up against the Mystery Vault. I saw everyone just watching this. I was barely conscious now. I grimaced but everything blurred into darkness.

I woke up in a strange place. This wasn't anywhere I had ever seen before. It was very hot like the Nether. I looked out a barred up window and saw lava falling from the ceiling so I knew it was the Nether. In all the legends, Herobrine always lived either deep underground or in the Nether. I guess the Nether bit was true. I was chained to a bed next to a familiar figure. It was the default skin for all new players before 1.8. "Steve?" I asked. His eyes opened and he looked at me. "Ashley? How did you get here?" he asked. "How do you know me?" I asked. "A father never forgets his daughter." he said. I gasped and bolted up. Bad idea. Pain rocked my body and I grimaced. "So, you're my father?" I asked. "Yes, I sent you to Earth because I knew you would be safe. Notch made contact with Markus Peterson and told him how to reach this place. Many players came here but only a select few are originally from Minecraftia. You and Armen are two of them." Steve said. "Wait, my best friend?" I asked. "Yes, you were sent to the same place so you would be safe." he said. I took a moment to study him. He was clearly in pain. Herobrine must have been torturing him. "Wait, if you have bright blue eyes, then how do I have one white eye and one red eye?" I asked. "Because of what they did to you as a child. You were captured and they tried to turn you into a mixture of their powers. They succeeded to a certain extent but they largely failed." he said. "How did they fail?" I asked. "They succeeded in giving you the powers but they are very weak. The only way for them to get stronger is if you willingly let Herobrine and Entity303 finish what they started." Steve said. "I can't do that. They'll use me as a pawn for destruction." I sad. "Exactly. They'll try to force you but they know you have to willingly say yes. If you say no, your powers will continue to diminish and go away completely. Your eyes will stay red and white, though." Steve said. "I'm fine with my eyes. I kinda like them anyways." I said. He laughed but it turned into coughing. "Steve, you okay?" I asked. He sighed. "No, Herobrine and Entity303 have been torturing me to try and get you to say yes. They think that if they torture me to death in front of you, you'll want to give up and just submit to them. Never give up." he said. "No, I wouldn't want to give up. I would want revenge." I said. "I told them but they laughed at me. They think you weak. You can use this to your advantage. Play the weakling and then surprise them with your strength." he said. I nodded as they came in. They were carrying a third person. I gasped. "Armen!" I yelled. He was chained to the bed next to me. They looked at me and I whimpered, playing the weak girl. "Pathetic. To think you are the great Steve's daughter. He gave us a lot of trouble before we captured him. We expected the same of you. We were wrong." Herobrine said. "I know how we can break her." Entity303 said. He went over to Steve, who only glared at him. "You can do whatever you want to me. Just let her and her friend go." he said. "Never. They are important to our mission of conquering Minecraftia. Notch can't stop us." Herobrine said. I was truly scared. If they succeeded in their plan, Minecraftia would fall! And it would be all my fault. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. I knew I couldn't give in but they were so strong! They dragged me and Steve down to a torture room. I tried to get away but Herobrine shocked me with lightning. I fell to my knees and couldn't move. "Ashley!" Steve yelled. He was struggling to get to me. Herobrine then just dragged my body to the room. He chained me to the wall and just watched them chain Steve to the wall across from me. I couldn't bare it and just shut my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks. I heard his screams but I blocked them out. I concentrated on all the good memories. I remembered stuff before Earth. My dad helping me fish. My mom cooking me steak and me going crazy. Armen and I racing through the village and into the forest. A half enderman boy joining us with a blonde as we had a picnic in the fields just behind the village. "I never want this day to end." I had said. Armen and I had fallen asleep together against a tree. Then came my capture and all the torture. I was sent to Earth and my memories disappeared. His screams cut off suddenly. Tears just kept falling.

Strength filled my limbs. I opened my eyes but wished I could close them again and forget what I just saw. Steve was in pieces. I cried out in sorrow. "How could you?!" I cried. They turned me, covered in his blood. "Now, you will submit to us." Entity303 said. I growled. "NEVER!" I yelled, breaking the chains and falling on my feet. Herobrine growled. "You said she would be too broken to go on!" he said, smacking Entity303. "I was wrong. No matter. If we do the same to her precious friend, then she will submit." Entity303 said. "NO! I won't ever submit to you! I won't be controlled by you like some fucking puppet!" I yelled. I spotted a sword and dove for it. "Idiot! I told you to keep all weapons out of here!" Entity303 said. I grabbed it and ran at them. Herobrine also drew a sword and met mine in a giant clang of metal. I steadied my footing and dove under his blade, kicking it out of his hands. His eyes glowed brighter. I growled and ran at him again. He struck me with lightning. Everything seemed to turn yellow. Then blinding pain and darkness.

I groaned as I woke up in someone's arms. My eyes opened slowly and I got a look at my rescuer. His black beard gave him away. "Notch?" I muttered. "Well, it seems you have woken up." he said. "Where am I?" I asked. He smiled. "I am taking you to my home. I have already taken your friend there. He has been begging me to rescue you. I was planing to anyways." he said. Pain suddenly flashed through me and I grimaced. I saw light just ahead and a person standing in front. "Ashley!" he yelled and ran over. He had a cut along his forehead. Other scratches covered his arms and part of his shirt was sticky with blood. "Armen? What happened?" I asked. "The castle kinda crumbled around us. I managed to get out before it completely fell on me. Herobrine and Entity303 were trapped inside. I also saw your father. I'm sorry about that." he said. I felt tears prick my eyes and I shut them. I felt Armen rub a hand down my arm. "It's okay. We can help you get over this." he said. Notch carried me inside and placed me on a bed. The comfy blankets made me fall asleep.

When I woke up again, it was morningish. Armen was asleep against my side. I felt a lot better. The pain had gone away a lot and I was mostly just worn out and exhausted. It felt good to be safe. Armen woke up and our eyes met. He sat up. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Better, actually. Whatever Notch did really helped." I said. "Yeah, he found me passed out in front of the rubble. I woke up here. I'm glad he went back for you." Armen said. I nodded. "So, what now?" I asked. "Now, we find a way to end Herobrine and Enitity303." Armen said. I nodded and we waited for Notch to make a plan.  
 **-**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed! Be sure to follow the story for future updates! ;)**


End file.
